


My Hero

by 0708_CP



Category: Kind Of - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (Ahhhhh), (i don’t ship does two in marvel but... whatever), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeon Jungkook is Spiderman, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Iron Man, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard, The mature filter is just for smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Taehyung | V, and sort of violence, and swearing, just a lot of fluff, not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0708_CP/pseuds/0708_CP
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk loves, no, adores Iron Man. He respects him as a human, and a hero. Jeongguk’s probably his #1 fan, honesty.That’s how he was inspired to be a hero. Besides the fact he was bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him spider-like abilities, but still— a childish hero called ‘Spider Man’.Something Jeongguk did not expect, however; Iron Man goes to his college. Also, he did not expect him to be his crush. His crush for over a year, who he hasn’t even spoken to, Kim Taehyung.The cheerful popular kid at his college. The kid literally everyone has a crush on, without knowing that he’s a hero.Well, Jeongguk has absolutely no chance. That’s what he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I feel like this has been done before, but, still. I love this. 
> 
> I was just getting popcorn to watch the forth ‘Insidious’ movie with my mom. Then I thought of the clip of Jeongguk saying ‘Help me Iron Man, help me!’ and doing that thing with his feet. 
> 
> Then I thought of Taekook.
> 
> That’s it, really.

 

The first time Jeongguk heard of Iron Man was when he just graduated from high school. It was all over the news, a giant robot attacks the city of Seoul, where Jeongguk would be to moving for college. But, a quarter way through, a man in a red and golden robotic suit, _flying with it._ The suit was very high-tech, and had multiple built in weapons, to stop the robot destroying the city.

It was incredible to watch, really. No one knew that this kind of technology was available.

And it happened again. And again. It happened multiple times, and Iron Man always, always won the battle.  He didn’t do it for the sake of money or fame, is the thing. He never reveals his face, barely his voice, which is motified with the robotic face mask. And of course he doesn’t do it for money, because he clearly must have a lot, in order to get that suit in the first place. 

So that leaves two options. Either he does it for fun, like Saitama, from One Punch Man; or he does it to just... help people. 

Jeongguk like’s to think it’s the second one. 

 

 _So_... Jeongguk thought, _how hard can it be? Being a hero?_

 

Really fucking hard, Jeongguk discovered. 

I mean- yeah it did help that he already have powers, since when he was sixteen he was bitten by a radioactive spider. 

So yeah, he does have the ablities to climb walls, have more speed, and shoot web-like string to shoot from his wrists. 

But besides the point, it’s still hard.

He wished he hadn’t lived in a dorm. He was planning in going to bed. Then his roomate, Jimin invited his boyfriend, Yoongi over at around 7:00PM. It was a restless nigh. So he decided to come up with hero stuff.

It didn’t take Jeongguk long to come up with a name, because, how could it not be ‘Spider Man’? Like he was going to name himself ‘Spider Boy’ or ‘Critter Creature’. 

Then to draw a costume. A coustume that he _cannot afford_. It took him hours to draw a simple mask.

He sighed. He guesses that’s enough for today. It’s 6:00 AM. He has to go to college tomorrow. He couldn’t go to bed, he had to leave at 6:30.

 

He was thankful the school had dorms, it meant he wouldn’t havw to walk very far.

”You like like a dead corpse, did you get _no_ sleep at all?” Jimin asked.

”It’s hard to sleep when your roomate and his boyfriend are being... ahem, _noisy._ Jimin, can you at least _try_  to be quiet?” Jeongguk asked. 

 _“_ Can _you?_ We’re in public, Gguk-ah!” Jimin whisper-yelled.

“But no one is here, why you ask? Because their well rested and got sleep,” Jeongguk said, with a smirk on his face.

“Just, just stop. It’s not like you’re quiet when you—“ Jimin didn’t need to say the last word or so, for Jeongguk to get was he was trying to say. The younger’s face went scarlet actual pink.

”Yeah. Well, multiple that times two,” He muttered.

”You’re loud though,”

”Can we stop?” Jeongguk asked.

”you started it!” Jimin said.

”No!” Jeongguk looks up to see the school. He really doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it, in the place. Probably hallucinating from the little sleep he got.

Jeongguk exused himself for being late by five minutes, saying he overslept. 

During luch, in the cafeteria is the _most overwhelming thing to ever exist_. 

“Hey Jeongguk, Taehyung is staring at you,” Jimin pokes his cheek. 

“What? Really?” Jeonggukie looks around at the other tables, to see that Taehyung, the Kim Taehyung is looking at him. He swats his head back at a speed over 100 MPH speed. Jeongguk blushes a lot, like, a lot, _a lot._ “Why, though?”

“Because he has a crush on you,” Jimin responds. Hoseok sits down at the table with his tray.

”No, he doesn’t. Why would he like me, the random kid who literally talks to three people.”

”You don’t only talk to three people, you’re overreacting,” Hoseok says. Yoongi just stays slient.

”Let me count it out for you. You, Jimin, Yoongi. One, two thre—“

“Ok, we get it, you don’t think he’s completely whipped for you,” Jimin sighs.

“Yes, I don’t. But onto more important matters, they ran out of banana milk!” Jeongguk complained. That’s how the rest of the day went, just normal.  

Jeongguk complained about Taehyjng to Jimin on the way back, as usual.

 

When they got to their dorm, Jeongguk went straight to his room. Once Jeongguk finshed the sketch of his costume, he sighed with relief.

The face part was red, and had black hatching on it, with two big, pointy white eyes. Rblue went from his feet to he’s knees, also continuing from his hands to his forearms, and also on the side of his torso. The parts that weren’t blue, his torso and thighs were red, and he had a black cartoonish spider on his chest.

However, Jeongguk can’t afford it. If he did get it made, then that means paying it with his college tution, and going bankrupt hundreds, of thousands of won into debt. Yeah, that’s not a good idea. 

Maybe just sow it himself? No, he doesn’t know how to. He looked online for red hoodies, and found one with a spider in the middle, _I mean, it’s not of best quality, but still, it’s cheap._ He sighed and added it to his online cart. He can cut the sleeves off, and put a blue long sleeved shirt underneath. He _might die_ from how hot the sun is, but that's _the least_ of his worries. He also had blue sweatpants that could work. 

He also looked for red boots that _weren’t_ in women’s, that also went up to his knees. He had to just suck it and buy women’s boots. He wouldn’t have a problem with that alone, no, hat’s not it at all, it’s the _painfully expenisve price tag_ that the red boots wore. He sighed and added it to his cart and ordered it. They will arive May 12th-May 17th. May 10th, that’s sooner than he expected. 

 _But still an eternity. Ugh_. 

 _He’s begining to wonder if he should tell Jimin._ About the hero thing, actually about the power thing. No one outside his family knows it. Don’t get Jeongguk wrong, he would trust Jimin with his life— but this was _top secret,_ he’s been able to hide it for two years, from when he was sixteen until now, until he’s been eighteen.

Actually... he thinks he might tell Jimin. Jimin’s his best friend. He trusts him. 

 

At least they both don’t have class tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

**Jiminie-Hyung**

**Jeonggukie:**

_Hey, we don’t have classes tomorrow, do we?_

**Jimin:**

_No, why?_

**Jeonggukie:**

_I need to tell you something tommorow.  It’s actually important_

**Jimin:**

_Are you sure it’s not just fantasizing about Taehyung’s dick?_

**Jeonggukie:**

_Seriously Jimin? That was one time_

**Jimin:**

_Fine, but only if you admit it wasn’t only one time_

**Jeonggukie:**

_Fine it wasn’t only once. But don’t try to tell me you don’t talk to me about Yoongi Hyung’s dick all the time_

**Jimin:**

_Ok. Also, have I ever said that I_ don’t _talk about him_ and _his dick all the time?_

**Jeongukkie:**

_Sigh_

 

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_| <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <>  | _

  _______________________________________________________________________________________________

 When Jimin got home from dance practice, Jeongguk was sitting at the dinning table looking like he was staring into a void. 

“Uh. Hi? Jeonggukie why do you look so serious,” Jimin asked. _Because he doesn’t know how to tell Jimin without him thinking it’s a joke._  But what he says isn’t a very good way of trying it.

”I have powers,” Jimin burts out laughing. “Hey, i’m serious!” Jeongguk looks over to jimin. 

“Wait... you’re.. not joking?” He asks.

”No, i’m not. Do I have to prove it to you?” Jeongguk asked, taking in a breath.

”Uh, yeah. I mean, it would be easier to believe. You.. really aren’t joking?” Jimin asks one more time. Jeongguk is thankful that the door walls are tall. He stands of from his chair. He runs into them, easily climbing them like a rock wall on a playground. “H-how... are you d-d-doing that?” Jimin looks like he’s just about to faint.

”I have some more,” He looks back over to Jimin, jumping of the wall.

”W-what else can you d-“ Jimin can’t finish before Jeongguk shot the webs from his wrist onto the walls. “H-how..?” Jeongguk is really suprised that Jimin hasn’t screamed yet. 

“Sit down,” So, Jeongguk tells him how he was normal until two years ago, when he was bitten by a spider, well again, a radioactive spider. He leaves his plans to sneak out tonight to be a hero, though. 

”I think I shoud go to bed-“ Jimin starts.

”You’ll think it’s a dream! Then you’l have to be... traumatized again in the morning,”

 “Fine I’ll stay up. This is a lot to take in, Gguk,” Jimin sighed. 

“Actually, no, nevermind, you can go to bed hyung, it’s starting to get late anyway,” Jeongguk still had _stuff_ to do.

”Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go to bed. Goodnight, Jeonggukie,” Jimin went into the direction of his room.

”Goodnight Hyung,”

 

 

 

Tonight was the night. The night, that he would start out as a hero. He’s ‘suit’ might be low quality, but he still has powers. He might not know how to fully control them yet, but he still, has powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk goes out for the first time, as the new superhero ‘Spider Man’. He encounters three thefts. One of them has a strange device, a powerful device, one that almost destroys the store across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long, it’s just that it’s been 5 days since TXT’s debut, and I’m still shook. I also watched Captain Marvel last night in theaters, and... WOW. Ok, I obviously won’t spoil it, but it was great.
> 
> Also school is hard. I’ll try to update more frequently, but that’s a trying thing. It’s not on hiatus though, don’t worry I plan to at least update once a week.

Jeongguk’s suit had just arrived that morning. He already had a random red mask that covered his face, he had to put holes in them. He put goggles on the holes, and put paper on the edges. He started with the long sleeved dark blue shirt, and put the shirt hoodie with the spider on over it. He already cut of the sleeves of the red hoodie. He took off his pants and replaced them with the blue sweatpants. He put on red fingerless gloves, and put the red boots. 

Then, he put on the mask. He sighed, opening the window, then he closed it again one he was out on the wall. He was able to keep his grip on the brick wall easily, thanks to his powers. 

He used the strong webbing to use it to swing over to a close by building. He stopped for a moment, slowly and carefully lowering himself to the ground. Since it was Jeongguk’s first night out, he wanted to at least stay in Seoul to fight crime. Luckily, or unluckily, he hasn’t decided, Seoul was a really busy, and a really big city. A really, really busy city. Knowing that information, it was still surprising for Jeongguk to find a bank being robbed so soon. He ran into the glass door, strong enough to open it. There were two guys inside, with huge gun-like weapons.

“Hey kid get lost. I have a weapon, go play hero elsewhere. I won’t hesitate to hurt you,” The old man growled through his plastic mask. Jeongguk had been practicing all week, his aim was almost perfect, he shot string onto the mans hand. The man’s eyes widened, but he got the hand with his weapon and aimed it to Jeongguk. The weapon resembled a gun, but much more technically advanced. It started to glow a purple, and Jeongguk leaped to his right, just missing the lazer-liek light that came from the gun. It left a giant hole in the cement wall, also leaving a large crack in the wall of the store scross the street.

He used his webs to drag the weapon and pulled it up to him. He threw it onto the ground, the weapon didn’t even crack slightly. He ran at them, and tackled the one who hadn’t talked, using his web to trap him there. He made sure to throw the gun aside before going after the other guy. The man put up a fight, but struggled to get close to his weapon.

Jeongguk panted, throwing a punch to through the mans mask, making the cheap plastic break. The mask fell off, and the man’s face was sweaty, and there were cuts in his skin, probably from the plastic mask. 

Jeongguk used the man’s time of hesitation against him, pulling back a little and using his string to restrain the man. They were both yelling at Jeongguk, as he wrote a note. He put paper and pencil into his pockets earlier, and he started to write.

 

_These two were attempting to steal from this bank. They shot a highly advanced weapon towards me, and it hit the building across the street. I suggest asking them were they got the weapons._

 

_— Spider Man_

 

Jeongguk smiled. Once he was outside he called the police, telling them the address. He hung up, using his swinging from teh top of a building. It got stuck on his legs, tying them together. He fell from the top of the building into the water. Jeongguk did know how to swim, not too well, put he still could; just not with his legs tied together. Jeongguk sank deeper into the lake. It was as if the world was tauntung him, making sure that land was so close. He couldn’t do anything except for holding his breath as long as possible. Jeongguk knew it wouldn’t be long until his lungs filled with air. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_If he’s going to die, then this isn’t the worst death._

 

His body was being pullled up from the lake, into air, he was _flying._ He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was being lowered onto land. Once he was able to process what was going on, he saw the red and yellow robotic figure standing— no, levitating above him. 

 

_He was just saved by Iron Man._

 

He coughed, and then he smiled. 

“A-are you really...?” Jeongguk looked up to see the mask of the hero he loved. He broke open the webbing around his legs.

“Uh... yeah? I also wanted to know what you’re doing in that _suit_...” The hero said through his mask. 

“Oh, um. _Holy shit—_ sorry, ok. I uh, h-have powers? And I r-really, _really,_ look up to you. Ugh, sorry. T-this is a lot to take in,” Jeongguk would slap himself for being so stupid, but right now, he’s _speechless_. 

“Ok, first you need to calm down. Second you need to explain your powers. Third did you not hear on the news that you have to be legally allowed to be a hero?” He asked.

”I didn’t hear that on the news, I've been really busy. And uh, my powers... I can— I’m like a spider,” Jeongguk managed to get out. 

“Ok, if you want to be a hero, it will take a long time. Also, how are you _‘like a spider’_?” He asked.

”Ok, so... I-I can climb in walls, and... I can dispense web from m-my wrists. I’m really fast, and s-sort of stronger than most people. I’m so, so s-sorry for wasting your time,” Jeongguk was still in shock. He felt like crying. 

“Ok... can you... show me?” He asked, and _fuck,_ Jeongguk has never felt so much _pressure, stress and anxiety,_ at the same time. His hero, his role modle, one of his favorite people on earth, was right in front of him, _asking him to do something._ Jeongguk started by shooting webs onto a building near them, and he ran towards teh building, starting to climb it. He jumped off, since it wasn’t really high, anyway.

”Is there anything else you can do?” _Iron Man asked._

“I-I can use the string to go from building to building. And the web takes two hours to desolve. I can go upside down, too,” 

“Can you show me that?” He asked, voice slightly amused. And Jeongguk proceeded to do that. “After seeing what you can do... I’ve considered to start training you. Although I’m still unsure,” Iron Man said. Then he was flying off, leaving Jeongguk alone, on te cold, wet grass, very confused. _This is a dream, right?_ He got up, and walked home, three miles. He was too baffled to try to get across his normal way. He snuck through his window and fell asleep on his bed immediately. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> |

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 _Once he woke up, he saw on the news that there was a robbery._ There was footage of him, in his suit. They showed a picture of the criminals tied up in web. Jeongguk heard knocking on his door.

”You can come in,” He said, turning the TV of immediately. Jimin opened the door, and looked at him.

”Spider Man, really? I saw the videos, and the guns they had— Jeongguk, you could’ve died!” Jimin yelled, there were definitely tears in his eyes

”I’m sorry... I didn’t think about that. But they could’ve gotten away, and who knows what other crimes they would do,” Jeongguk sighed. 

“Jeongguk. I— you need to be more careful! Seriously, I was so worried. You’re only eighteen, you’re too young to be risking your life like that,” Jimin scolded, pulling Jeongguk into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I did almost die— but, I saw Iron Man! I fell into the water, and almost drowned. But- but he saved me, _Iron Man saved me!”_ Jeongguk smiled, his teeth showing, making him look like a bunny.

”Wait, _what_? First of all, _you almost drowned!_ Jeongguk, I’m never going to let you sneak out like that again. Secondly, Iron Man, he saved you?” Jeongguk felt bad for Jimin, he just found out about him having powers yesterday.

”Yeah! He brought me to the land and asked me what I was doing, and I told him I wanted to be a hero. Then he asked me to show him my powers, so I did— then he said something about considering to train me to be a hero, then he left!” Jeongguk’s smile widened and then slowly faded away.

”Ok, we’re staying home. I need some time to recover from this overwhelming information, and _you almost drowned!_ ” 

“Calm down, Jimin,” Jeongguk said.

”Jeonggukie, I really can’t calm down! I need a week, at least to process what’s been happening. Does Yoongi-hyung or     Hobi-hyung know? About what’s been going on?” Jimin asked.

”Uh, no... do we _have_ to tell them?” 

“No, we don’t have to tell them. Just... we need to talk about the hero thing,” Jimin looked over to Jeongguk.

”But Irom Man said that— that I would be a good hero,” Jrongguk looked down to Jimin with hopeful eyes.

”No, you told me that he said he might, _possibly consider training_ you to be a hero, at _some point,_ ” Jimin stated.

“That means I have _potential—“_

“It means that you _might_ stand a chance against _criminals._ Not super villains! Jeongguk you’re too young!” Jimin said.

“That’s why he said _training!_ It might be years before I can do that legally!” Jeongguk explained.

”Are you sure Iron Man said he might train you? Like, maybe it was your head messing with you,” Jimin asked.

”If the robbery was real, that mean’s the rest of the night was real!” Jeongguk said.

”Wait was that after you almost drowned? What if you’re a ghost? That would make sense, you might’ve actually drowned!” Jimin exclaimed.  

“You’re sounding like Hobi-hyung, Jimin. I’m not a ghost!” 

“I can’t help to act like him, he’s my boyfriend!” Jimin sat on Jeongguk’s bed.

”Yeah but you’re not tired all the time, and mean like Yoongi-hyung,” Jeongguk sat next to him.

”Back onto the original subject— do you have anyway to contact him?” Jimin asked. 

“No, I told you he just left. He was flying away when I was going to ask him about it,” Jeongguk said.

”So there’s now way to see him again... unless...”

”Unless I go out again! See why not? I almost died last time just because I got stuck in my web,” 

“No! Jeongguk... please just wait a while,” 

“Fine, I’ll wait a week,” Jeongguk pouted.

”Thank you,” 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

| <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> |

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Tae? Taehyung,” Namjoon asked, with a worried expression.

”Sorry Hyung. I was just thinking about... something,” Taehyung stretched for a second, going back to reading.

”What kind of something?” Jin started. “Like, hero something?” He whispered.

”Uh, yeah. Sort of,” 

“Tae, what is it?” Namjoon asked.

”You know on the news? They called him ‘Spider Man’, I know who he is.” Taehyung sighed.

”Oh, really, who is it?” Jin asked, taking a sip of his water.

“Jeongguk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make the next chapter longer, but I need to go to a party today, so it’s a little rushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Taehyung meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some attempts at comedy, but I can’t promise anything since my sense of humor isn’t that good, at all. Also, some fluff.

 

 

_”You know on the news? They called him ‘Spider Man’, I know who he is.” Taehyung sighed._

_”Oh, really, who is it?” Jin asked, taking a sip of his water._

_“Jeongguk.”_

 

“Wait, _Jeon Jeongguk?_ ” Namjoon asked.

”As in the person you definitely _don’t_ stare at creepily during lunch? Ok, I’m gonna be honest... the person you’ve been crushing on for months now? That’s him?” Jin asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

”How do you even know, from what I could see he had a mask on,” Namjoon said.

”First of all, Jin stop. No more of this, shipping me with people you don’t even know. Second... I uh, kind of saved him after he fought those robbers. I was in my suit, but I think he’s a fan of... _Iron Man...?_ Or me, whatever it would be called. I’m pretty sure he was too shocked to try to make his voice different. He soundd exactly like Jeongguk, I’m sure it’s him,”      

Taehyung ran his hand through his hair.

“Ok... so, he’s a fan of Iron Man, that means he’s a fan of you. It’s obvious that he likes you, as _you_ too. And you like him... I see no reason to not ask him out,” Namjoon said grabbing Jin’s drink. 

“Namjoon-hyung, he likes Iron Man. Not me. He doesn’t know me. He knows the hero me. Why would he like me? He would just be disappointed if he knew it were me, the boring, popular kid Kim Taehyung,” His eyes swelled up with tears, he prentended not to notice. 

“Tae, I have seen the way he looks at _you,_ not _Iron Man,_ but _you._ He laughs at jokes you make when you’ve never talked, I’ve even seen him sketch you, and then immediately scribble over it. He has no reason to _not_ like you,” Jin grabbed his bottle back from Namjoon. 

“Look, I just... want to be alone for a while, ok?” Taehyung slowly got up from the table.

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

| <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> |

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Jeongguk didn’t know where he was... but he felt safe in— he doesn’t know who’s arms. He opened his eyes, and he saw Kim Taehyung in the Iron Man suit, the front of the mask gone. Kim Taehyung is Iron Man, his eyes went wide._

 

Then his eyes opened for real. _Of course it was just a dream, don’t be stupid._ Jeongguk was scared when his alarm went off, so he jumped up to turn it back off. That’s why he hates alarms, they do they’re jobs, they alarm him. At least he doesn’t spend five minutes getting up, but it’s still annoying. Since his body still thinks he’s in danger, he puts on his clothes too fast, making him almost trip multiple times.

 

Normal day at school. Sort of.

 

Staring at Taehyung like he was an alien was new though. _Ugh, Jeongguk must look so weird, the worst thing is he knows it was just a dream._ He still can’t help the glances every fifteen seconds.

Jimin pulled him into the bathroom. 

 

“Hey Jeongguk, are you ok? You’re acting weird, you keep staring at Taehyung, like, more than usual.” Jimin said, concern in his voice.

”Yeah, it’s just— it’s nothing. Can we go back now?—“ 

“No, Guk-ah, you’re bothered by something what’s wrong? Is it something to do with _him_?” Jimin asked. 

“It’s really nothing,” Jeongguk insisted. 

“Jeongguk tell me what’s wrong. I won’t stop asking until you tell me,” 

“Stop...”

”Do you need me to whoop Taehyung’s ass? I can if you want me to-“ Jimin started. 

“—No! Jimin it’s really nothing, it was just a dream.”  Jeongguk sighed.

”There we go, Jeongguk what was it about? Spill the tea, or spill the Tae,” Jimin leaned onto the sinks.

Jeongguk snorted. 

“Fine. I saw Taehyung in the Iron man suit, there. It means nothing.” Jeongguk said.

”It could mean anything, _actually._ You have powers! What if you had, like ‘spidey-senses’ or something?” He asked. 

“... ‘Spidey-senses’? Really Jimin?” He gave Jimin the _‘why-though?’_ look. 

“It’s a normal name! Anyway!— it could mean something, what if he was? He only lets two people into his house, and he’s obviously rich, so there’s not really anything to hide. We could ask Namjoon and Jin-hyung,” Jimin suggested. 

“We’re not going to investigate the school, because of a _dream,_ Jimin,” Jeongguk starts walking out the door.

”Hey, I said two people! Spidey-senses, I’m telling you!” Jimin shouted to Jeongguk, catching up to him. 

 

 

 

 

 Jeongguk walked to photography class.. Jeongguk finally manages to stop staring at Taehyung. That is, until he remembers there are going to be partners.

_He sort of hopes that he’ll be paired up with Taehyung._

 

“First pairing, Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi,” Their teacher starts,  “Jung Hoseok, and Lee Jongmin,” He says. 

“Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk,” _Nevermind, Jeongguk takes that back._

They glance over to each other, then quickly look back. Seven other groups were called after, one of them having three people. 

“Ok, that’s it. I think you should go see your partners, you only have three weeks,” He said. Jeongguk was not going to go first, he was going to wait, and text Jimin.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

| <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> | <> |

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Jiminie-Hyung**

**Jeonggukie:**

_Jimin, the most cliche thing happened! Help!_

 

**Jimin:**

_Are you sure it’s the most cliche thing that's happened?_

 

**Jimin:**

_Remember when you and Taehyung were getting pencils, then your hands ‘accidentally’ touched?_

 

**Jeonggukie:**

_Don’t remind me_

**Jeonggukie:**

_Me and Taehyung were paired together for a project_

 

**Jimin:**

_Wait, really? That_ is _really cliche_

 

**Jimin:**

_Are you ok?_

 

**Jeonggukie:**

_No!_

 

**Jeonggukie:**

_I’m freaking out in teh bathroom_

 

**Jeonggukie:**

_The*_

 

**Jimin:**

_Calm down_

 

**Jimin:**

_He’s probably looking for you_

 

**Jimin:**

_When he comes in act like you were taking a piss, and not having a mental breakdown._

 

 

**Jeonggukie:**

_I’m not taking acting leasons, Jimin!_

 

 ** _Jimin_  ** **left the chat.**

 

 

 

 

“Fuck..” Jeongguk muttered. He put his phone in his pocket, and walked out of the stall. He started washing his hands nervously. Taehyung walked through the door. 

“Hi, Jeongguk, right?” Taehyung asked. _Yes, Jeongguk did just want to say ‘Sorry, wrong number’ and leave, but Taehyung just has this... aura?— like you don’t want to leave._

“Uh, yeah. S-sorry, I was using the bathroom,” Jeongguk said quickly. The blush on his face is almost as extreme as a anime character. 

“No, it’s fine. So... what will our concept be? And who’s house are we going to? Are you free tonight?” Jeongguk’s face got hotter near the end of the sentence. 

“H-how about w-we think about the concept l-later... if that’s ok! And y-yes... I’m f-free ton...tonight. We can go to m-my dorm if you w-want. I have a r-roomate though,” Jeongguk stuttered a bit— way too much. 

“I’m fine with going to your dorm. And yeah, we can think about it at your place..?” He said, though, it sounded more like a question. 

“Ok...” He took a deep breath, without it being _too_ obvious. “D-do you h-have anymore classes? I don’t...” He smiled, proud of himself. They walked out the bathroom.

“That was actually my last class.” Taehyung looked at the time. “It’s 4:37 now... how about I come over at 6:30?” He asked. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,”

”Can I have your number? I mean, so I know which dorm you live in. Oh, sorry, I’m Taehyung! You probably heard my name when we were called, but still. It’s nice to have a proper greeting,” Taehyung said, putting out his hand for Jeongguk to shake. 

Jeongguk grabbed his hand.

”I-i’m Jeongguk, and uh. Can you give your phone?— s-so I can put my number on it! Sorry,” Jeongguk wasn’t stuttering as much at least. Taehyung gave him a boxy smile, and Jeongguk just about _died._

“Of course,” He said, putting in hsi passcode, and giving Joengguk his phone. “Can I have yours, to put my number on?” Jeongguk handed Taehyung his phone back.

”Y-yeah...” Jeongguk gave him his phone, and waited for a minute. Taehyung gave Joengguk his phone back. 

“See you, then!” He said with a wide grin. 

“S-see you.” Jeongguk muttered when Taehyung walked off. 

 

 

 

 _He’s gonna have to put away his suit when he gets home._ Jeongguk sighs. _And his sketchbooks._

When he closes the door to his dorm, he sees Jimin standing in front of his with a smirk. 

“Jimin. Stay in your room when Taehyung gets here,” 

“Wow, rude,” Jimin says, acting offended. 

“Sorry! I just really don’t want to embarrass myself, that also mean I don’t want _you_ to embarrass me either,” Jeonguk said. 

“Oh, so i’m embarrassing now, huh?” Jimin’s smirk grows bigger. 

“No, the information that you have is. I mean, as long as you don’t tell him about me... talking about his dick it should be fine. Also no Spider Man talk!” Jeongguk said.

”Not even any hints? Also, no talking about his dick. That means I can still talk about your giant crush,” 

“Jimin you wouldn’t dare. You might be older than me, but i’m still taller and stronger,” Jeongguk threatened. 

“I was joking, you’re too much stronger for me to fight you. Also, you know I wouldn’t actually do that,” Jimin said. 

“I know, I’m just going to make sure my room isn’t actual shit,” Jeongguk walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He took an hour of calming down himself. He took an hour of cleaning too, because, tirns out, his room was messy as shit. He finally put his suit in the back of his closet, and also put his sketchbook there too. 

Then he got a text.

 

 

**Unknown Number:**

 

**Unknown:**

_Hi, I’m coming over now, sorry it’s a little early._

 

**You:**

_Sorry, who is this?_

 

**Unknown:**

_Sorry! It’s Taehyung, from class._

 

**You:**

_It’s fine, sorry!_

 

**You:**

_For some reason my phoen doesn’t show the number._

**You:**

_This is Jeongguk by the way._

 

**_Unknown_ set _You_ ’s nickname to _Jeongguk_**

 

**_Jeongguk_ set _Unknown_ ’s nickname to _Taehyung_**

 

**Taehyung:**

_Ok, so, yeah I’m on my way._

**Jeongguk:**

_Ok that’s fine. What tiem should you be here?_

 

**Jeongguk:**

_Time*_

 

**Taehyung:**

_Around 6:10_

 

Jeongguk checked the time. 6:08.

 

 

**Taehyung:**

 

**Jeongguk:**

_Ok, I’m going to go wait by the door._

**Jeongguk:**

_Bye_

 

**Taehyung:**

_Bye_

 

 

 

Jeongguk literally _ran_ from his room to the dining room and kitchen, where the front door was. A couple minutes later Jeongguk heard a knock on the door. He _jumped_ up from the chair to the door, and opened it. 

“Hi Jeongguk,” Taehuung said, and Jeongguk opened the door more and moved to the side. 

“H-hi Taehyung, you can come in,” The smile on Jeongguk’s face was undeniable, almost showning his teeth. 

“Thank you,” He said stepping through the door, closing it behind him. 

“Ok. Uh, do you want to go in my room? Or we can s-stay in here, if you want,” 

“We can go in your room.” Jeongguk leads them to his small-ish room.

They sat down on hsi bed.

”So.. uh, should we start with the concept?” Jeongguk asks.

”Sure... darker or lighter? Good or bad?” Taehyung asks.

 

”I don’t know, I would choose lighter, but what would you choose?” Jeongguk is surprised that he had the corage to say a whole sentence.

”I would choose lighter, too.” Taehyung said. “Tell me about yourself,” 

“W-what?” Jeongguk asked, _he must not be hearing right._

“It’s too awkward, tell me about yourself,” Taehyung said again. 

“Uh, I don’t really know how to describe myself... s-sorry,” Jeongguk wasn’t expexting to bond with his crush, but he would definitely be fine with it.

”How about we play twenty questions? That’ll be fun, right?” Taehyung suggested. 

“Uh, yeah.. how do you play?” Jeongguk asks. 

“I’ll ask you twenty questions, and you’ll answer them. Not hard, really,” Taehyung smiled.

”Ok, you can start,” Jeongguk smiles wider.

“How old are you?” He asks.

”Eighteen,” Jeongguk answers.

”Oh, so I’m older than you, by two years,” Taehyung says.

”C-can I call you Hyung?” Jeongguk asks.

”Sure, Jeongguk. Why not?” Taehyung said, happily. “Ok, next question. Have you ever... dated anyone,” Jeongguk blushed.

”N-no. No, I haven’t,” _Why did Taehyung have to right to that?_

“Really? Eh, ok. Next, what’s your favorite thing to do?” He asked. 

“Either drawing, or d-dancing,” Jeongguk said shyly. 

“You dance?” 

“Yeah... I’m not very good, though,” Jeongguk said.

”Ok... Favorite color?” He asked again. 

“Red,” Jeongguk said.

“Role model?” Taehyung asks.

”G-Dragon, from Bigbang. And... Iron Man,” Jeongguk answered. Taehyung tried to hide his face.

“D-do you like music?” Taehyung blinked. 

“Yeah,” 

“Ok, fourteen left. Uh... Birthday?” 

“September first.” 

“Why do you like Iron Man?” He asks, hoping it won’t be too obvious.

”Because... he helps people? Like, he doesn’t need money, I can tell because of the suit. He barely speaks, so that makes me think he doesn’t do it for fame,” Jeongguk starts. “So, he must do it becasue he cares about people... and I think that’s really cool,” Jeongguk said. 

Taehyung’s face flushed light pink. 

“Ok. What’s your favorite food?”

”Meat,” Jeongguk said. Taehyung chuckled.

”I meant specifically, but ok, that’s fine. Eleven... do you have a crush?” Taehyung asked. Jeongguk can’t describe the anount of embarrassment he felt. 

“Y-y-yeah...” Jeongguk stuttered out. 

“Ok. Do you have a nickname?” Taehyung asked.

”Yeah,” 

“What is it?” He asks. 

“J-Jeonggukie... or just Gukkie,” Jeongguk is blushing so hard, and he’s sure Taehyung can see.

”That’s cute. Anyway, why are you blushing so much?” Taehyung asked.

”Is that the question?”

”Yeah,”

”I-I don’t know...” Jeongguk said. 

“Ok. That's fine. Are you having fun?” Jeongguk nodded. “Can you _say_ it?” Taehyung asked.

”Y-yes. I’m having... fun,” Jeongguk blushed. 

“Do you like me?” Taehyung asks. 

“I— um. Y-y-yes... I mean— I t-think so...” Jeongguk said. 

“Five left. Why do you like me?” Taehyung is blushing, but not even half as much as Jeongguk is.

”Um. Y-you’re... really nice. And funny, and handsome. And... and I l-like you...?” Jeongguk hid his face. There’s no doubt he’s smiling. 

“Ok, Gukkie... tell me, how much do you like me?” Taehyung asked.

”L-lots— a lot.” Jeongguk stuttered. 

“Jeonggukie, can I kiss you?” Taehyung asked. He lightly pulled Jeongguk’s hands away from his face. He held Jeongguk’s face in his hands. 

“Y-yes. P-please,” Jeongguk felt a pair of lips press onto his. He kissed back he smiled. 

Tears ran down Jeongguk’s face. Taehyung pulled back. 

“Jeonggukie, are you ok?” Jeongguk nodded, with a happy smile, his teeth showing.

”Y-You don’t know how l-long I’ve waited for this,” Jeongguk sobbed. _It happened so fast, because of a game._

“You’re right, I don’t know. I can’t believe I had the courage to do this.” He held Jeongguk in his arms letting him cry into his shoulders. “This is the last question, do you believe in love in first sight?” Taehyung asked. 

 

 

“Now I do,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need to vent. 
> 
> TXT’s debut album coming out, AND next month BTS’ new album is coming out! Both within two month’s!
> 
> Bighit, you trolls!
> 
>  
> 
> (But I love you ^-^)
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhh. Ok I’m done.
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t tell if I moved it too fast, or if I hate it, or if I love it. I don’t know i’m tired. 
> 
> Tell me if it’s trash and I’ll redo it.


End file.
